Esther goes through the door
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: its been a year since the incident with the Other Mother, and now the Jones family have adopted Esther. But when the disguised murderer discovers the little door, she will soon realize that shes not the only trickster in the house. one things for sure, Esther will regret going through that door, and the Other Mother will regret letting her in. Rating may go up to M
1. Chapter 1

"Ees zees your haoose?" I asked in my girly Russian accent. Yes, I am back. Apparently I did survive the pond, but that's a different story. "Yours too Esther" my new mother responded. I immediately left the car as soon as it was parked. I pranced into the not-so-pink palace, taking in the view. I guess it's habitable. Not really impressive, but habitable. "Anyways, heres your room pumpkin" the dad cheered, leading me upstairs the crappy looking place. I was introduced to a simple bedroom. Purple bedding, pirate toy chest, a Disney princess vanity set, easel and paints and a TV. "You like?" the mother asked. "I love" I responded with my angelic smile.

"I'm home" a voice called from below. I followed my new parents downstairs to greet my new sister. We caught a 12 year old girl peeling off her yellow raincoat, revealing her grey uniform. Her short blue hair framed her face. My new sister turned around, her brown eyes examining my pink frilly dress and blue ribbons. Freckled face met another freckled face. "I'm Coraline" she introduced. "Hello Carroline. My name ees Esther" I bowed like a princess. She rolled those brown eyes of hers, face palming. "Its _Cor_ aline" she corrected. "My apologies" I responded. She just rolled her eyes again, mentally commenting on how old fashioned I am I guess. "Coraline, can you show Esther around while we get to work" our mother suggested. "Fine. Just let me get changed" she responded, already going up to her room.

I went up as well, entering mine instead. I honestly don't understand why she would want to escape that uniform. It was just a grey blazer and plaid skirt with a tie; nothing too drab. Uggh, kids these days. I opened my suitcase, revealing the few things I had available to bring with me. I immediately hid my make-up in the vanity set, refusing to allow anyone to discover it so easily. Opening the toy chest, there were already a few items available for me. Finding a large enough stuffed animal, I hid my special bible in there. I then went to my paintings, hanging them up one after another. This is when Car-I mean Coraline walked in. "k, I'm ready" she announced. I turned to see her in a blue and white stripped t-shirt and jeans with pink converse sneakers. What has this generation brought to the children? Her brown eyes then scanned my pictures. "These are really good Esther. I'm impressed" she complimented. All I can do is smile like the angel I pretend to be. "How did you get so good?" she asked. I went and used the same words I used on the Coleman's. "I jahst khad a lot of time to prracteece I guess" I answered, hanging up another picture. My gaze darkened at the portrait of the saarne institute. "Heres an idea" her voice yanked me out of my glare fest. I looked at my supposed older sister, faking a curious glance. Okay, maybe it isn't a fake. "Why don't you do a portrait of me?" she suggested. I simply smiled, flashing my fake teeth. "I vould be khonored to" I replied. "Great. Anyways, time to be your tour guide" she joked. I simply let a girly giggle ring.

Coraline and I explore the crappy looking place. Habitable, but still crappy. Coraline guided me through each room, and all I can do is put on my angel disguise. She even introduced me to the neighbors. The Mr. Bobinsky guy is clearly a freak, and those old bags downstairs only reminded me why I should be blessed to look almost exactly like a child. Though it was one room that specifically caught my attention. It wasn't for the multiple leaky windows, or for the blue boy painting. It was what seemed to be a tiny door that sat in the corner, peaking behind the piece of furniture. I studied the scene carefully. It barely peaked out from its hiding place, and I guess there was a reason it was hidden. And if there was a reason, maybe I shouldn't question it. So that's what I did. I never pointed it out or let the "older" girl know I had seen it. Besides, she had her guard up in this one room anyways.

"Well, I'm out. Wanna come Esther?" Coraline invited once the grand tour had ended. "Okay Corraline. Please jahst geeve me a second" I smiled with a Russian accent. "Kay. I'll be waiting on the porch" she grabbed her yellow raincoat. The girl with blue hair then disappeared outside. I smiled evilly. I snuck into that room. I pushed that piece of furniture aside. You can say that curiosity got the best of me. Just as I suspected, there was a small door. I traced my finger over the claw marks on the bottom corner. What happened here?

No matter, I tried to open it. No luck. "Mahst be locked" I concluded. Still, if the Jones family keeps trying to avoid this spot, then it's the perfect place for me to hide some stuff. Maybe any evidence before I burn it. I smiled wickedly at the thought of my first kill. I tried prying this small door open. Apparently whatever made the claw marks managed to lift the small corner of the door; so I know that something was behind this. My pulling had failed as well though. I stared at the lock intently. I then tried my last option: picking the lock. Thankfully all the years I spend doing this have taught me more than how to use a knife. I removed a couple hair pins, sticking them in there. I grinned in success. I lifted the door open like flipping a page in a book. I was then disappointed at the results.

My brown eyes ended up staring at a wall of bricks. Bricks? I didn't understand this of course. I mean, the door lifted up in the corner, something must've come out of it. My disappointment wasn't really announced in sadness; I simply slammed the door back violently. Yanking the hairpins back, I stuffed them back into their original place. I violently scooted the furniture back into place, making it look like I never snooped around here in the first place. I stomped out of the room infuriated at my find. _Brreecks! Jahst a dahmbass vall of brreecks! Dammeet!_ I forced myself to calm down once I met Coraline. "What took you so long?" she asked. "I speelt ze orrange juice" I lied. She rolled those brown eyes again. "Anyways, were gonna meet Why-were-you-born at the well" she announced, already on her way. I just followed her like a lost puppy, never leaving her side. I wondered who this person was, but I figured we'd meet eventually anyways. I stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

"Hey Jonesy. Hey, person" a dark kid greeted us. I flinched at the nickname he gave me. "Esther, meet Wybie. Wybie, meet Esther" Coraline introduced us. I decided to put my angel act in motion. "Eet's a pleasure to meet you" I bowed like a princess. He just shook my hand with his muddy skeleton gloves. I cringed in disgust, wiping the mud onto Coraline's coat. They just laughed at me like the little kids they are. It's my turn to eye roll at them. I finally bothered to study this kid. His skin tone reminded me of a warm cup of coffee, though his amber eyes were kind of intimidating in color. He had a mess of curls he called hair, and some black coat with grey stripes. Behind him was what looked like a dirt bike, with some helmet/mask thing hanging from one of the handles? Apparently he had painted a skull face on it. Did I forget to mention how his hunching over made Coraline look taller than him?

"Hmm, I've once heard that Esther was a Persian name. It means Star. Hmm, wonder why your parents named you that. Oops, did I make you feel bad about your birth parents? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. Really. Anyways, where you from?" he blabbed. OHMYGOD. I'm stuck having to be "friends" with a chatterbox. At least I know who to kill first. Reason 1: total annoyance. I believe he's already demonstrated that. Reason 2: he talks too much. If he found even the most minor clue to my secret, instant blabbing subject. I can't have that. "I am frrom Russia" I responded. "Cool. Never met a Russian orphan before. Oops, I did it again didn't I? Why do I keep talking about your troubled past? What is wrong with me? You think the word orphan and you automatically think of an interesting history you just have to know. Is that weird to you? Ohmygoodness! Of course it isn't. Stupid! Stupid! Ow!" Coraline finally shut him up with a punch in the arm, just like I wanted to do so myself. "You never know when to shuddap, do you Why-were-you-born?" she said my thoughts aloud; not the why-were-you-born part though. Though I am kinda asking that myself.

"So how much longer do you think it'll take to finish that tree house?" Coraline asked captain annoying. I think you know who I mean. "I'd say just a couple more boards to nail in. it'd be finished by now if we didn't get rained out that day. Trust me; Granma was not happy to see me come home sopping wet. You know-" he finally noticed Coraline making a circle with her finger, asking him to get to the point. Still doesn't save him from death. "Should be done a few hours after we get back to work" he finally finished.

Then a voice rang from the distance "Wyborne!" it rang. Hmm, female, obviously old. "Which won't be today. Gotta go on Granma duty. See ya" he took off on his dirt bike. Hmm, I see where his nickname came from. "Well, once we got that tree house finished, we could play in it. You're invited" Coraline told me. I just gave her a simple thank you. She then fished her phone, checking the time. "We got to go to; though I'd recommend walking very slowly" she announced dinner time. I decided to add a girly giggle. More eye rolls. So that's what we did. Walked back home, very slowly. I mean like snail with a limp slow.

In the end, I'm glad we took so long to make it to dinner. Apparently Daddy's idea of a home cooked meal was a lump of, whatever it was supposed to be. Thankfully, there wasn't too much left when we showed up, though we still had to dine in. "hmm, slime or bedtime. Bedtime it is then" Coraline excused herself from the table immediately. I looked at the adults of the house. They were eating it just fine. "Mommy, Daddy, are you sure zees ees edeeble?" I asked. "Of course. Now eat up pumpkin" he urged on. I looked at the lump that was slapped onto my plate. Picking up my fork, I cautiously placed the mystery food into my mouth. And yeah, I ate it. Got rewarded with some kiddy Popsicle. I went to the thing called the bathroom, washing the food from my fake teeth and brushing my real ones. Before heading off to bed, I peeked into Coraline's room. Apparently she had a secret snack supply to keep her alive. I never let her know I was there though. I finished setting up my paintings and black light, enjoying the true nature of my art. Finally, I removed my make-up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So hungry. I lifted up my needle-like hand, the faint light gleaming off of each piece. I just felt so weak. Sure, I can feed myself through cooking, but it's nothing like feeding off a human soul; especially the young ones. Sure adults are fine, but I'd say kids to me are like, how one would view a cupcake versus broccoli. Yeah, I think I'll use that metaphor. I just prefer feeding off of children. Plus it's very boring here believe it or not. Yeah, I have all my creations to entertain me, but take away their own independent minds and their basically my puppets. Booooring. I almost always know what to expect from them 24/7, giving next to no surprises. It's hard even for me to believe that the world I created to entertain and lure small children into is just boring me to death, whenever when that will come. And according to my current state, that won't exactly be long.

I just sat there on the couch next to Other Coraline. We didn't play games or make another attempt to watch the real world again. We didn't even talk. Just sat there in silence. After some long awkward silences, I ask a certain question. "Am I going to die like this?" she looked at me with those deep black button eyes. Oh, how lovely real Coraline would've looked with those eyes. They were the perfect accessory to her chin length blue hair and the freckles that danced all over her cheeks. "Depends. Are you going to let yourself die?" she responded. Even her voice is the same.

I remember that day. Her words still haunt me, echoing repeatedly in my head. I guess doing nothing is only going to starve me further. She's got a point. But what can I do? The only part of me in the real world is a hand lost in a ridiculously deep well, along with the key to allow entrance to and from my world. The door is locked, and there isn't really another way out. Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have made only one entrance. Why didn't I listen to that conscience when I had the chance? While deep in thought, something yanked me out of my mental oasis. I rush to the living room, peaking through the door. The other side was opening, without the key. I only know this because my hand just found it in the well. Time for an incredibly long journey up.

Glaring at the wall of bricks was a girl. She seemed to be about 9 years of age. Her black curls framed her little freckled face, brown eyes glaring in disappointment. From what I can see, a blue ribbon hugged her neck, and she had on what I think is a pink frilly dress. She was sure different than most kids nowadays. If those ghosts were still living in that mirror, I could easily compare her to them.

She clearly wasn't happy to find a wall of bricks considering she just slammed the door closed. I then heard the sound of a piece of furniture being scooted back into place; the action being done rather violently. The last thing that reminded me of her existence was the vibrations of her stomping away. What didn't happen though was the door being locked all over again. I closed my side of the little portal, grinning rather wickedly.

Who was that girl? When did she arrive here? Did Coraline move out or something and she was a part of the current residence? It's only been a year, plus I made sure that her parents had no memory of the events. No matter, I can receive the answers later. Right now I am just plain hungry. I rushed over to my desk, ready to create a new doll. "Bad idea madam" her voice stopped me. I looked over to Other Coraline with questioning eyes. "And why not?" I asked. "You want answers? Try consulting the one and only spy available in the real world: the jumping mouse" she replied with crossed arms. I just had to make her just like real Coraline. "I didn't know there was still a mouse out there" I realized. "This has been Other Coraline on wicked fairy tale news" she left the room with her sarcastic humor. Yep, she's just like the real Coraline.

I went and checked with the mouse; well actually just peaked at the real world through its eyes. Watching from underneath the porch, we heard two voices. "What took you so long?" a familiar one asked. "I speelt ze orange juice" a Russian accent responded. And I'm not talking about that blue guy upstairs. This voice was young and female. "Anyways, we're gonna meet Why-were-you-born at the well" Coraline announced. We then saw two girls walking away from us. Thankfully the mouse gave me a good view of them, following them from the perfect distance. One was Coraline of course, followed by the same girl I saw through the door. She had matching ribbons on her wrists as well, the frills of her dress bouncing with each step.

Yes indeed they met that Wybie kid at the well. "Esther, meet Wybie. Wybie, meet Esther" Coraline introduced. At least I know this child's name now. "Esther, Esther" I repeated to myself. "Eet's a pleasure to meet you" she bowed like a princess, speaking like a Russian angel. I've only known her for a few minutes and I'm already enchanted by this little girl. I watched quietly as she cringed at the mud on her hands, cleaning it off.

Once the older kids calmed down their laughing fit, Wybie got into chatterbox ala mode. I only bothered to remember the important pieces. The fact that her name means Star, and that she's an orphan from Russia. Such valuable information. And if she's an orphan, then that either means she's a visiting friend, or Coraline's adoptive sister. I guess I'll find out as I continue watching.

Things droned on from conversations about a tree house and riding away on a dirt bike. I nearly fell asleep watching the two walk home in slow mo.

My mouse watched the girl eating the mystery food through the window, though the sound was muted thanks to the glass. She even received ice cream. She then simply left the room Popsicle in hand. Scattering around, we watched her enter a bedroom. I have now confirmed that she's living with the Jones family, and that she's Coraline's adoptive sister. Maybe she even arrived today. Well, since she's been introduced to that other kid just today, I'm going with yes. Plus this obviously was no guest bedroom. It was set up like she had officially moved in, though it clearly wasn't that long ago. She was even hanging up some paintings. I have to say, she's a really good artist. And I only know that since they are all in the same style and she had an easel and paints ready. Feeling like I've seen enough, I stopped watching.

Resting my chin on my wrist and tapping my needle hands, I thought about what I had seen. In guess Other Coraline had a point. If real Coraline was still living in the Pink Palace apartments, simply sending a doll identical to Esther just wouldn't do the trick. My fingers continued to tap rhythmically until I grinned at the thought of my idea. "Perfect" I whispered


	3. Chapter 3

I was greeted by the morning sun, the light prying my brown eyes awake. Once I had completely left the comforts of sleep, I immediately slapped my make up on. I looked at the little girl in the mirror, and she stared back. "You are a liar" I accused her. We both smiled in satisfaction. "So beetch, vhy don't ve keep up our leettle act?" we agreed. I honestly enjoyed our little illusion. I get away with so much shit like this. And I like getting away with murder. *insert evil smile*.

Walking over to read my precious little bible, I lifted up the lid of the toy box to discover something. Among the items was a little box. Picking it up in my petite little hands, I studied the label. Apparently I had been given a doll making set. Checking the clock, I realized that I had woken up long before the rest of the Jones family. Placing myself onto the bed, I emptied the box's contents. Ignoring the "let your parent and/or guardian do the sewing" label, I used the needles myself. Technically, I'm no kid. I can use these kind of objects.

I scanned through the given eyes, selecting two brown buttons. Why not go old fashioned? Once sewing in the eyes and creating some cute little freckles with yarn, I moved onto stuffing the doll. I chose the plastic bag of sand, hoping it will make this heavy enough for murder later. The grainy material buried the pocket knife I decided I must hide inside the doll. I stitched the doll back up, the only evidence of a hidden weapon being the added weight. I continued working on the doll, choosing dark brown yarn for hair and small pink fabric for clothing. I even bothered to sew on some tiny ruffles and extremely thin strips of black ribbons. In the end I ended up with a mini me. Adorable on the outside, hidden weapon on the inside. Just like me.

I smiled quite wickedly at the toy I made for myself. "Esther! Breakfast!" Mommy's voice shouted from downstairs. Disguise time. "Comeengk" I reply, already packing up the doll making kit. I slapped on a simple white dress with some black ribbons, placing a white barrette in my hair. I opened the door to find myself greeting Coraline. "Good morningk" I smiled. "Hmm, morning" she excused me. We both went down the stairs together, me watching her skip steps while I took my time like a real adult. Ok, technically I am a real adult. We were halfway down we she finally noticed my doll.

"May I see that?" she snatched it away. Just mere seconds of studying it caused her to toss it down the stairs. "My doll" I croaked in "sadness". In reality, I was quite pissed. "Forget that monster! It's dangerous" she scolded me. How did she figure that out so quickly? There's no way she could know about the hidden knife so soon. "Khow so eef I made eet myself?" I asked. "Oh, you made it?" she gave me I questioning look. I simply nodded. Her brown eyes then studied the doll carefully before handing it back to me. What the hell was that about? Whatever. I dragged the doll by the hand as we went down the stairs. I finally noticed Coraline's outfit, a Justin Beiber t-shirt and jeans with those pink converse sneakers. I honestly don't see what's so great about that style of clothing. But hey, just because I'm in 3rd grade doesn't mean I'm part of this newer generation.

"hey mom, hey dad" the blue haired girl greeted. I gave my greetings as well. "Hey pumpkins. So any requests for breakfast?" Daddy asked. "Vhy don't I make us all pancakes?" I suggested. Everyone looked at me weird. "That's cute Esther, but around here kids aren't allowed to cook. That's daddy's job" Mommy told me. Sigh, if only they knew the truth. But hey, when you think about it it's better if no one suspects me of committing murder. I think I'll just skip the begging and whining and get to the point of this conversation. "You zeenk I'm goingk to khurt myself aren't you? I know khow to cook jahst fine, plus you've already done soo much for me. May I at least serve you zees morneengk?" I asked, adding some puppy dog eyes for special effects. "And we are going to continue serving you whether you like it or not" mommy led me to the table anyways. I just silently grunted in annoyance. "Here's the way things work around here: your father cooks, I clean, and you stay out of the way" Mommy added, sitting herself down. "Okay" I gave up. Oh well, at least they'll be busy while I do my thing. I inwardly smiled a wicked smile.

After I finished eating, whatever it was I was eating, I paid Coraline a visit. "I can paint your portrrait now eef you'd like" I offered. She'd looked so nice with a knife through her head. "Kay" the pre teen accepted, already headed to my room. After who knows how much time, I finally finished the painting. I can't wait till all of the paint dries, and then I can secretly complete it. Nothing else really happened that day to be honest. Not until later that evening

**hey guys. srry i didnt upload sooner. my computer got a virus on me so all i could do was type on my iPad. but yeah, now everthing is fixed and i can upload stuff again *horay*. id like to thank everyone who reviewd and followed this story. at first i was only writing this because it was a good idea i couldnt get out of my head, but then after awhile of dealing with ignorance, you guys gave my story some attention. this only motivated me further to keep going and i appreciate that. thank you very much ;)**

**stay on the lookout for more chapters (the next one is almost ready to go) and stories. and currently im working on three different pictures to use as possible covers. and the best part? you guys get to vote and decide which one you want (yay!). id be halfway through them if the computer didnt act up, but i guess thats okay. so yeah, i have alot of projects happening plus school (freshman in highschool yay me), so ill be busy. keep up the motivation ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! TheKawaiifan here! So ive been working on this for awhile and its finally done! I just realized it was already done a few days ago and there was no writers block at all! I feel so stupid for that! Anyways, enjoy and Esther's speech is now written in a Russian accent for all chapters**

I stood there in my blue dress and apron, shifting my feet in those black Mary Janes. I busily prepared everything in the kitchen when that little Russian accent I anxiously awaited had finally appeared. "Mommy?" it questioned. "Hello Esther, would you like to prepare supper with me tonight?" I greeted the little girl with a kind smile. Unlike Coraline, she didn't look too startled at my button eyes; though Esther clearly didn't see them coming. Her brown eyes widened just barely, eyebrows slightly raising in question. Other than that, she remained perfectly calm.

"I'd love to mommy" she smiled sweetly. Such an unusual little girl. A true angel. Such a shame that such kindness will have to go to waste. Her dark brown curls bounced playfully as she approached the counter, a simple beige nightgown with cute princess sleeves. Even in her nightwear this girl treasured some simple white ribbons on her wrists and neck. Esther slapped on an apron and put her hair up in a simple ponytail. "I just can't wait to taste Esther's cooking. I bet it might taste better than Other Mom's" Other Coraline chimed in. Esther looked over at her, noting not only the button eyes but also her simple yellow dress and white sweater. "that was mean" I commented. Other Coraline just smiled happily. "Jahst khow good ees Mommy's food anyvay's? I zought Daddy does ze cookingk" Esther asked, looking at us from the corner of those brown eyes of hers.

"Would you prefer if I cooked with you Esther?" Other Father arrived. This time Esther turned around 100%, studying the Other Father carefully. She smiled happily. "I vould love zat" Esther responded. I'd blink in confusion if I could. If only the doll had shown how much she prefers her father. Oh well, I didn't lead this girl here so I could become jealous of my own creations, I brought Esther here for a desperate meal. I'm really hungry here. "k. I'll just watch" Other Coraline decided, chin resting on her hands. "I'll be in the piano room if you need me" I announced myself, strutting off. It was supposed to be the other way around, but this is supposed to be Esther's perfect little world. I'll make it her perfect world.

I let my fingers dance upon the keys gracefully, creating such beautiful music. Later on Other Coraline came back. "Ok, this girl is just plain whack, even for us. She's never mentioned how different we are in comparison to her real family or the fact that we literally have buttons for eyes" she complained. "Don't worry your buttons off, if Esther wants to be polite, let her be. Just remember that she's my meal. Without her I'd die. And if I die, then you die with me" I calmly told my creation. She just nodded in understanding. "so it doesn't bother you that she's treating Other Father like a date?" she noted. I tapped my fingers suspiciously, processing this information. "I'll admit that is unusual, especially for a child her age, but we'll let her be. It won't matter anymore once I've had my feed" I told Other Coraline. "k. One more thing, the foods ready" Other Coraline told me. We headed back to the kitchen, greeted by Esther with an impressive bowl of lasagna.

"Did you really make this yourself?" I ask impressed. This stuff even tasted pretty good. Heck, pretty good was an understatement. This lasagna was wonderful. "Daddy deserves some of ze crredit too" she responded, enjoying some herself. "Of course he does. Silly me" I smiled. "Thanks Other Dad, thanks Esther" Other Coraline cheered. After some silent eating, Esther finally spoke up. "I vould've asked earlier, baht I deed'nt vant to be rrude" she spoke. We all turned our attention to Esther, awaiting what she didn't say before. "Vhy do you all khave button eyes?" she asked with pure curiosity. "Hmm, do you like them? I'm your Other Mother silly. And this is your other family" I explained. She still kept a perfectly straight face, so sweet and angelic. "Ees zees a drream?" She asked calmly. Other Coraline just burst out laughing. After a cold button stare at the older girl, I looked back at Esther with a smile. "I guess it depends if you want it to be one" I patted her head. After a moments silence Esther finally gave us a response. "I'll give zat some sought" she told us. We just went back to the lasagna.

"May I be excused from ze table?" Esther asked, her plate being perfectly empty. "Why of course Esther, you don't even need to ask" Other Father answered. "Sanks Ozer Daddy" she smiled gleefully, prancing away from the dinner table. "Other Mother, can I play with Esther for awhile?" Other Coraline asked in excitement. "Sure if it's alright with our little star" I responded, referring to Esther herself. "I vould love to play veez you Coraline" she smiled an angelic smile. "Nah uh uh, it's Other Coraline" she pranced over to her sister. "Of course" was my prey's only answer as they left to discover what I've prepared.

Later on I knew it would be real world morning soon. "Bedtime girls" I cheered. I found them playing in the yard turned palace that looked exactly like Esther. "Aww" Other Coraline complained. Esther didn't really seem bothered by the time though. "Ozer Mommy's rright, ve should go to bed soon" she told lil miss blue hair and button eyes. "Okay Esther" Other Coraline agreed. "Let's go then" I rushed them over. Other Coraline found comfort in the same pink bedroom and magical toy dragonflies from last time.

I escorted Esther over to her own new and improved bedroom. I kept the purple bedding from the real world, though now her walls are a midnight blue with twinkling little stars. She now had a closest with all the dresses and ribbons she could think of, and that Disney princess vanity set? It's still a mess of white swirls but now highlighted with lavender purple with more twinkling stars. I replaced the Disney princess logo with her name. And the pirate toy chest remained a real wooden chest with a star shaped lock. Better than that plastic thing isn't it? And all her toys would come to life. Her paintings are also here, only each character came to life on the paper and interacted with her.

"Vow" Esther seemed impressed. Her brown eyes scanned the room in amazement. I'd say, if I wasn't a witch, I could always make a living out of this. "I love zees rroom" the Russian girl told me. "I'm glad you do. Now, hop into bed. You are a growing girl" I escorted her to the bed. "Umm, Ozer Mommy. I don't feel comfortable beingk vatched vile I sleep" Esther told me as I tucked her in. "Not a problem my little star" I responded. And with a snap of my fingers, the paintings froze and the toys hid themselves away. "Sank you" she said as a lullabied her to sleep.


End file.
